harrypotterwarnerbrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Film)
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (renamed Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in America) is the first film in the [[Harry Potter (film series)|''Harry Potter film series]]. It was directed by Chris Columbs and the screenplay was written by Steve Kloves Plot synopsis In the summer of 1981, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall leave Harry Potter, who has just been orphaned with his aunt and uncle and cousin. 11 years later, Harry has grown under the harsh treatment of Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin, Dudley. Cast * '''Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape * Ian Hart as Quirinus Quirrell * Zoë Wanamaker as Rolanda Hooch * Hazel Showham as Septima Vector (uncredited)2 * Unidentified actress as Aurora Sinistra (uncredited) * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick * David Bradley as Argus Filch * Unidentified actress as Oriental employee (uncredited) * Paul Marc Davis as Wizard teacher (uncredited) * Unidentified actress as Healer (uncredited) * John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick * Nina Young as The Grey Lady * Leslie Phillips as the voice of The Sorting Hat * Simon Fisher-Becker as The Fat Friar * Terence Bayler as The Bloody Baron * Elizabeth Spriggs as The Fat Lady * Rik Mayall as Peeves (cut from the film) (uncredited) * Adam Alderman as Ghost (uncredited) * Paul Marc Davis as Lord Draben (Ghost of Cavalier) (uncredited) * Richard Bremmer as Lord Voldemort (flashback) * Ian Hart as Lord Voldemort (voice) * Leilah Sutherland as Alicia Spinnet * Danielle Tabor as Angelina Johnson * Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley * Julianne Hough as Gryffindor Girl (uncredited) * Emily Dale as Katie Bell * Luke Youngblood as Lee Jordan * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver Wood * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan * Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones * Louisa Worley as Unknown Hufflepuff (uncredited) * Gemma Sandzer as Alice (uncredited) * Christina Petrou as Amanda (uncredited) * Kevin Lee Yi as Terry Boot (uncredited) * Unknown as Ravenclaw prefect (uncredited) * Derek Hough as Ravenclaw Student (uncredited) * Scot Fearn as Adrian Pucey * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle * Jamie Yeates as Marcus Flint * Will Theakston as Terence Higgs * Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe * Amy Puglia as Miles Bletchley (uncredited) * Katherine Nicholson '''as Pansy Parkinson''' * Christina Petrou as a First year student (uncredited) * Dani Harmer as Hogwarts Schoolgirl (uncredited) * Holly Ann Filtness as Schoolgirl (uncredited) * Will Howes as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Oliver Lavery-Farag as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Cath Peakin as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Bianca Sowerby as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Bernadette Jane Vanderkar as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Amelia Adams-Pearce as Student (uncredited) * Christina Cartwright as Student/Extra (uncredited) * Katie Amber Duff as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Marc Hendrey as Schoolboy (uncredited) * Maude Hirst as School Pupil (uncredited) * Jasmin Walia as School Child (uncredited) * Adam John Blendick as Hogwarts Student (uncredited) * Darren Tough as Hogwarts Schoolboy (uncredited) * Stefan Pejic as Student (uncredited) * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley * David Brett as Dedalus Diggle * John Hurt as Garrick Ollivander * Derek Deadman as Tom * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Jean Southern as Food trolley lady * Ben Borowiecki as Angus (Diagon Alley boy) * Unknown actress as Doris Crockford (uncredited) * Leila Hoffman as Augusta Longbottom (uncredited) * Lia Alu as Wizarding florist (uncredited) * Unknown actor as Elderly visitor at Leaky Cauldron (uncredited) * Alexander Watson as Extra (uncredited) * Paul Bannon as Train Porter (uncredited) * Lucy Elworthy as Voice Over (uncredited) * Samantha King as Girl (uncredited) * Jenny Luard as Extra (uncredited) * Niall Phillips as Young Boy (uncredited) * Dominic Smith as Phillip (uncredited) * Natasha-Maria Smith as Supporting Artist (uncredited) * Laurence Estrin as Extra (uncredited) * Kay Hayes as Background Artist (uncredited) * Nakesha Hurst as Extra (uncredited) * Deena Noley as Extra (uncredited) * Kristen Vanders as Extra (uncredited) * Henry Allan as Extra (uncredited) * Amanda Duerre Lotus as Girl (uncredited) * Natty Anastasia Selfe as Extra (uncredited) * Matthew Entwhistle as Extra (uncredited) * Gary Wronecki as Wizard (uncredited) * Annaleise Vertannes as Extra (uncredited) * Gary Wronecki as Wizard (uncredited) * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter * Richard Bremmer as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named * Saunders Triplets '''as '''Baby Harry Potter * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Harry Taylor as King's Cross Station Guard * Kieri Kennedy as Child in zoo (uncredited) * Verne Troyer as Griphook * Warwick Davis as Goblin At Desk and the voice of Griphook * Rusty Goffe as Goblin (uncredited) * Alan Bennett as Goblin (uncredited) * Sarah Bennett as Goblin (uncredited) * Peter Burroughs as Goblin (uncredited) * Adam Alderman as Goblin (uncredited) * Mike Edmonds as Goblin (uncredited) * Lisa Osmond as Goblin Banker (uncredited) * Paul Grant as Goblin (uncredited) * Katie Purvis as Goblin (uncredited) * Kiran Shah as Goblin (uncredited) * Ray Griffiths as Goblin (uncredited) * Franky Mwangi as Goblin (uncredited) * Jo Osmond as Goblin (uncredited) * Degsey Dee as Goblin (uncredited) * Aimlee Dixon as Goblin (uncredited) * Melanie Dixon as Goblin (uncredited) * Mark Lisle as Goblin (uncredited) * Pete Mandell as Goblin (uncredited) * John Phillip Matthews as Goblin (uncredited) * Jenny O'Sullivan as Goblin (uncredited) * Nicholas Read as Goblin (uncredited) * Gerald Staddon as Goblin (uncredited) * David Vears as Goblin (uncredited) * Jimmy Vee as Goblin (uncredited) * Scott English as Goblin (uncredited) * Darren Horan as Goblin (uncredited) * Mark Sealey as Goblin (uncredited) * Aimee Holden as Goblin (uncredited) * Andy Herd as Goblin (uncredited) * Martin Henderson as Goblin (uncredited) * Karen Anderson as Goblin (uncredited) * Phil Holden as Goblin (uncredited) * Nathan Phillips as Goblin (uncredited) * Ray Fearon as Firenze Animals * Hugo, Bully, Bella, and Vito as Fang (uncredited) * Gizmo, Ook, Kasper, Oops, Oh Oh, Swoops, Elmo, Bandit and Sprout as Hedwig (uncredited) * Maximus, Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs Norris (uncredited) * Mrs P. Head as McGonagall's Animagus form (uncredited) * Dex and 11 unknown rats as Scabbers (uncredited) * 4 unknown toads as Trevor (uncredited) * Many unknown owls as Owls (uncredited) Book and Film Changes Category:Films Category:Harry Potter Films